bakumegafandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Ultima
Zero Ultima and is a work of fiction authored by user Captain_Deegus. The Story follows main character Kate as well as her party of friends and even relatives and their battle against Chaos whilst on the track to discovering something new. Plot Act I The first iteration of Zero Ultima follows Kate Kamikari, a Drachian warrior, and her group of friends DJ, Axan Eraser, Tabi, and Myu, as well as her family members, and their battle against Chaos. While everyone has lost faith, Kate still holds true to the belief she can save her younger brother, Tsoren, from his Chaos Affliction. Kate and the gang battle a legion of Chaos as well as Tsoren and his five Chaos Generals. Whilst fighting Chaos Kate must also struggle to defeat the insecurities and demons of her violent past filled with mistreatment, her only guide being Kenta, the demon tethered to her own soul. Act II After rescuing her brother from Chaos their uncle, Shiramei rises and takes his place as the series' villain. The clock starts ticking for Kate and the gang to become strong enough to defeat Chaos once again. After Tsoren returns, the Kamikaris rediscover and reconnect with their lost mother, Mizuna. Kate learns of her father Sage Kamikari's origins as well as Shirame's decent into chaos. Before Chaos sieges upon Kate's home world Orion, The group travels to DJ's home world of Xania at hopes of freeing them from the Angel/Demon war caused by Black Wolf, DJ's corrupted father and king of the Demon Xanites. Kate's past involvement in the Xanite war is revealed as well as her connection to DJ, the princess of Xania. Despite DJ's struggle, the group overcomes and defeats Blackwolf, freeing the planet of the war that had lasted Decades. In their absence, Shiramei's resurrection had been completed and the remaining Kamikari siblings had been defeated. Fueled with anger Kate attempts to track Shiramei down and defeat him herself, but she is easily thwarted and rescued by her other uncle, Mangetsu, who joins the group's battle against Chaos. In a her last attempt, Kate finds peace with her past and gains the ability to use Unity, one of the forces of the universe, used by Gods and the counter force to Chaos. With the newfound power, Kate overcomes her uncle and defeats him, but as a repercussion Kate's body shuts down after using all of her energy. Act III After falling into a coma for two years, Kate reawakens, her body made even stronger by the presence of Unity. She is soon reunited with her friends, as well as an old friend, Jerard, who had been leading the battle against the remaining forces of Chaos. During her incapacitation, Chaos had begin a resurgence on Earth lead by Chaos, the true orchestrator of the evil force, and his 12 Generals. After fighting their way through the twelve, they engage Chaos in a final battle through which Kate, with an even stronger grasp on Unity and better partnership with Kenta, defeats him. Proceeding the battle, Kate begins a life and family with Jerard. Act IIII A few years have passed after the defeat of Chaos, and Kate has lived a normal life with her husband Jerard and six children. The Creator summons Kate from her quiet life to inform her that there is a bigger calling that she has yet to realize and that she will only learn it by fighting Chaos, which once against threatens her home world. Kate reunites the group and they begin to track down Despair, a group of powerful individuals who worship the God of Chaos and seek immortality and Chaos' godly powers. Whilst they track down and defeat the members of Despair, Kate stumbles upon remnants of the Goddess of Dragons, Seyika Kamikari, and the origin of Unity and Chaos itself, recalling memories from what appears to be the life of Seyika. Upon encountering the leader of Despair, it is revealed that he is the disembodied spirit of Kaos Kamikari, the man who created Chaos at the expense of his soul. With his artificial body made from Chaos, he aims to shower the world with said power and overcomes Kate, her Unity not even standing a chance. After Kate is critically wounded and dying, Seyika's spirit arrives and Kate realizes her soul had been half of Seyika's all along. The two unite, becoming a being with four souls and the true Goddess of Dragons. Using Unity, Kate defeats Kaos and frees him, sending his soul to the afterlife to rest with the other Kamikari ancestors. Kate and the others return to the quite lives they had lived. In the end, Kate finishes her secret project: a clone of herself: Louise. Reincarnation Nearly 40 years following the return of the Dragon Goddess, Malevolence, the Goddess of Chaos, appears and threatens the way of life of every living being. Kate quickly rises to fight her, but is defeated by Malevolence. As Kate is defeated, her spirit arrives at the birth of her two great-granddaughters, Seina and Kiseki, to pass her four souls onto them. Thirteen years later, Malevolence resurfaces and begins her pursuit of the two inheritors of Kate's souls. Yu, Seina and Kiseki's older brother, Mike, DJ's grandson, friend of Kate's Gin, and the Crew of the Silver Skull (Family friends of the Kamikaris) attempt to escape Malevolence long enough for the girls to figure out how to call upon Kate. Malevolence, after killing each member of the Silver Skull, catches up to the girls. Even with the arrival and help of Louise, the party is unable to stop Malevolence. As Mal is prepared to kill the girls, the two are able to unite their souls and summon Kate. Evenly matched, Kate refuses to fight Malevolence, appealing to her (albeit twisted) heart. Mal stops her attack, and vanishes, not to resurface for several years. Kate returns to the afterlife, leaving Seina and Kiseki, her predecessors, to return to their lives, living as the conduits for Kate's presence. Remnant (TBD) Characters Main Cast Kate Kamikari: Kate Kamikari is the main character of Zero Ultima Act 1-4. Kate is a Drachian girl who has endured a lifetime of violence and harsh mistreatment and is thus heavily scarred by it and struggles to overcome it. She's very brash, stubborn, tenacious, but also very compassionate, hopeful, and selfless. She harbors a martyr mentality and is very devoted to protecting people close to her as well as innocent bystanders. Kate wields the power of fire, very reminiscent to her personality, and Unity, a force that creates and equalizes. DJ (Deeandra): DJ is a female Xanite, an alien race of canine humanoids, and a loyal friend of Kate's due to their shared past. DJ is technically the princess of her home world Xania, which she had originally fled from to escape the ongoing civil war caused by her father, the demon king Black Wolf. Although trained and befriended by her, DJ often acts rudely or mockingly towards Kate, whom reciprocates the same emotions. Though they are constantly at each others throats, it is very clear that they harbor respect for each other as friends and as former student and master. DJ's personality is rather level-headed, rude, and sarcastic, but she can be as compassionate and willful as Kate. DJ fights with various weapons ranging from swords to axes to staves and is able to change her armor/attire with a matter-manipulating ability called ChangeGear. She also has some form of control over Gemonite, the hardest mineral in the known universe. DJ is the only member of the main cast with a homosexual orientation and established relationship from the beginning of the series. Axan Eraser: Axan is a BIOTYPE, a biomechanical organism with the appearance of a male human. Axan is the smartest and most resourceful person in the group. As a BIOTYPE each of his cells is a robotic organism that function like a living being but have the potential to be weaponized by a master unit. Axan's abilities lie in the creation of technological apparatuses and weapons. Axan often has a rather relaxed, nonchalant personality when interacting with other characters. He often acts as if he were just along for the ride during the story's events. Tabitha Nekoneko: Tabi is a female Nekomon, a virtually extinct species, with a genetic defect that grants her two tails and two extra stomachs. She also suffers from mental slowness that affects her mental reactions, judgement, and emotional responses. As a result of experiments in the asylum she and Kate were held prisoner in, she possesses two different eyes, the right one being the original. Tabi's personality, contrary to most house cats, is constantly very playful, curious, and joyful. Because of her extra stomachs, Tabi is hungry very often and consumes large amounts of food to satisfy her hunger. Tabi's personality is much more comparable to a dog's, being very loyal to Kate and the others and also occasionally doing things that put herself in harms way to help others. Tabi relies on her agility, flexibility, and dexterity in fights and uses her front claws and over-sized paws as her primary weapon. Myu: Myu is a male cat Varelsean, a subculture of small, anthropomorphic animal creatures living on Kate's home world Orion. Since their youth, Myu and Kate have been comrades and have fought as a team. During his long separation of Kate however, Myu became the "Strongest Warrior of his People" by training relentlessly. He became "The Warrior of the Sun", wielding a sword that spawns brilliant dragon flames. Myu acts as Kate's voice of reason often, as he is very level-headed, rational, and incredibly loyal. Kenta: Kenta is a large, muscular, red demon that takes the form of an anthropomorphic wolf, whose soul resides within Kate. Before Seyika ascended from the mortal plane, she left Kenta's soul, one of her beloved friends, to be sealed in her shrine. After being retrieved by Sage Kamikari, Kenta aided the man in defeating Shirame Kamikari. Kenta was bestowed unto Kate, per Seyika's wish, as a means of protecting her in her weak youth. As Kate grew through the series, she becomes more fond of Kenta, almost like a mentor or father. Despite this, Kenta's personality can be very harsh, cold, and very condescending. He has a very high intolerance for idiocy and thus gets incredibly frustrated with Kate when she makes very rash and risky decisions, such as letting her anger get control over his unstable power. Jerard Iengard: Jerard is a male Drachian who is both a childhood friend and love interest of Kate. Although his character's involvement is limited only to Act III, his role has a large impact on the plot and other characters, especially Kate. His personality balances out the extremeness of Kate's, that being clam, calculating, and level-headed. His power over ice is unique in the sense that he gives it the form of blue fire.